A Kings Thunder
by The Noise Of Thunder
Summary: During the Battle of the Five Armies Throrin realizes his love for Bilbo while Bilbo watches him fight for life after the battle. Now both with help from the other members of the company try to subtly inform the other about their intentions to court them. However all is not that simple as Bilbo must return to the Shire while Thorin faces the prospect of an attack on Erebor.
1. Chapter 1

Thorin Oakenshield gazed at the landscape around him with a heavy heart. Blood, violence, screams of anguish and the sound of metal clanging was all he could register as he looked upon the battlefield. He thought of how this came to be. More importantly he thought about who to blame for this. Was it Smaug for taking Erebor in the first place? Thranduil for betraying the dwarves when they needed him most? Gandalf for convincing him to take back his home? The Halfling for giving away HIS Arkenstone? Or was he to blame for falling to the gold sickness? Even now he remembered Bard's words about Thror, his grandfather, blaming his greed for the Desolation. At that time he thought that he would not succumb to the same illness as his grandfather, but he had been wrong.

The sight of an oncoming Orcish axe, however, soon brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked remembering he was currently in battle, but before the axe could hit another intercepted it before its twin chopped the orc's head off.

"What in Mahal's name is wrong with you? Get a grip Thorin!"

As he looked to his right he saw Dwalin looking at him, eyes full of concern. Dwalin. One of his company. His best friend who had stuck with him since the start. The worry in his friends eyes was what finally brought Thorin back to reality.

He frantically began looking around in order to see the other members of his company. He saw Balin just ahead of him, fighting of Orcs with such ferocity and determination that he had not seen in his friend since Azunalbizar all those years ago. Not too far ahead of Balin were his nephews. He watched as Fili and Kili fought with their backs to one another, complete trust that the other had their back. He saw Gloin hacking away at Orcs with their blood splattering on his armor and beard. Oin of course was back at the healing tents, and that gave him comfort knowing that at least one of his friends was safe. Bifur was skewering Orcs left, right and center with his boar spear. Thorin knew his hatred towards the race that had put that axe in his head. Bombur meanwhile was fighting with the combination of sword and body fat while Bofur broke some bones with his mattock, amazingly with that hat of his still resting on his head. Dori, Nori and Ori fought in a circle repelling any foul creature which came at them. He heard a crunch, only to see Dori crush an Orc's skull with his bare hands.

Towards Dale he saw Bard still alive and kicking and Thranduil taking down orcs with such grace that Thorin was almost impressed. Almost. An orc snuck up behind Thranduil, raising his weapon only to be swatted aside by a boar astride whom he saw his cousin, Dain. But he still could not see Bilbo or Gandalf and that made him very uneasy indeed.

And then Thorin Oakenshield's gaze fell upon Ravenhill and the sight made his blood boil with fury. And it was there that he swathe one to blame for all his problems, Azog. He met the Defiler's eyes only to have the filth smile at him mockingly. And in that moment Thorin decided to cut the head off the snake, and this time he would not settle for an arm.

His best fighters- he needed them.

" Dwalin! Fili! Kili! To Ravenhill! Nori! Bofur! Come along! "

But atop Ravenhill he saw no Azog or any other orc for that matter. He contemplated on the best step to take.

"Fili! Kili! Scout the cliff up ahead but don't engage."

Minutes later he heard his nephews scream in pain and his blood chilled.

"Thorin! Goblins. A hundred of them, no more but they're heading our way" Dwalin told him. He turned to look at his friend with fear in his eyes, but not due to the goblins. But Dwalin understood. " Go help them. I'll hold them off with Nori and Bofur." With one last look at his the three, Thorin ran towards his nephew screams.

His eyes bulged at the sight which greeted him. Fili and Kili lay wounded and unconscious while a red-haired elf, the same one from Mirkwood- Tauriel if he recalled correctly- guarded their limp bodies. Even more surprising was the sight of Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil's son as he fought Bolg, Azog's spawn on a bridge? No a fallen tower hovering over a chasm. And then he saw that which he hoped he would never have to lay his eyes upon again. Azog the Defiler stood in isolation, on ice, with his eyes set upon Thorin Oakenshield.

His hatred for Azog caused him to rush at the orc and try to kill him with poorly placed strikes. Azog grinned maliciously as he deflected Thorin's attacks until he finally got an opening and hit the Dwarf King on the chest with his mace. He then proceeded to attack Thorin with a brutal fury and lay enough blows on him to render the dwarf helpless and force him to watch as the pale orc readied his mace for a final blow.

He looked down the hill and saw the Prince of Mirkwood down Bolg. He saw Tauriel still defending his nephews bodies. He looked further down the hill towards Dale and saw the fighting to have come to an end with orcs fleeing but being slaughtered by men, dwarves and elves alike. They had won but Thorin would not live to taste victory.

Unknown to him a hobbit snuck up on Azog. The banished burglar of the company of Thorin Oakenshield impaled Azog through the back with his letter-opener just as the orc prepared to finish the dwarf.

Thorin saw the tip of a blue sword penetrating Azog, but not killing him. Azog turned around to face the hobbit who had struck him, the same hobbit Thorin had feelings for. He watched in utter horror as Bilbo Baggins fell in fear and as Azog raised his weapon to kill the Halfling.

" No. Bilbo no, " was all that he could whisper as he stared transfixed, waiting for Azog to kill another whom Thorin loved.

But the blow never came. Four knives were swiftly placed on both sides of the orc's head before he could strike Bilbo. Thorin then saw Nori and realized that he was the one who had planted them. Azog turned towards Nori with a scream of anguish and a look of hatred, which did not even cause the thief to blink. That was what momentarily stunned Azog before Bofur hit Azog in the head with his mattock, harnessing so much force that Thorin was sure that Azog died with the impact. But he then remembered Azog's tendency to return when believed dead and was extremely relieved when Dwalin cut Azog's head off with his twin axes.

He saw Bofur help Bilbo to his feet and the two elves carrying Fili and Kili. His loved ones were safe and his enemy dead. Thorin allowed himself a small smile before losing consciousness.

 **So that was the first chapter told completely through Thorins Pov. The next few chapters will deal with the company worrying over Thorin and Thorin's dreams while he struggles to live.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review. If there is anything you believe that could be improved or is incorrect than please point it out because constructive criticism is the only way I can realize my mistakes and improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

" Thorin!"

Bilbo looked towards Thorin at Dwalin's cry only to see that the dwarf kig had slipped into unconsciousness. His armor was in tatters and his clothes bloodstained with blood still dripping from his wounds.

" We have to get him to Oin. We have to get him to the healing camps," he said while looking at Bofur, Nori and Dwalin, " How did you even get up here in the first place?"

" Mountain rams," Dwalin replied gruffly, nodding his head down the hill. There Bilbo saw rams twice as big as himself and suddenly found himself wishing for Myrtle, his pony who had carried him for the earlier part of the journey.

" Come on," Dwalin said as he began asserting his authority and ordered Bofur to help him carry Thorin to the rams. While they did that Nori helped Tauriel take Kili and Bilbo saw Dwalin narrow his eyes at Legolas, still not having forgotten the treatment the company received at Mirkwood. " You! Elvish princeling, get Fili to the rams. Master Baggins, keep an eye on tree shagger."

Soon they were riding back down Ravenhill, with the injured Line of Durin being carried by both Dwarves and elves. As they rode, Bilbo recalled the events of Azog's demise. He remembered Azog raising his mace to kill Thorin, to kill his leader, his love. Bilbo could not just stand and watch and so he impaled Azog with Sting, but even that did not kill the Pale orc. If anything, Bilbo's sneak attack only succeeded in further annoying Azog. He shuddered to think what might have happened to him and Thorin if Bofur, Nori and Dwalin had not arrived.

" Oin! Oin!" He yelled once they came in sight of the healing tents, praying to the Valar that Oin had his trumpet to his ear. Thankfully, his prayer was answered and Oin came out along with two other healers from the Iron Hills. Upon seeing the lifeless bodies of the Durin's, the son of Groin immediately called for stretchers and rushed the three to the healing tents.

Hours passed and no one entered or left the tent in which the king and his nephews were located. Bilbo sta and wondered about what would happen to him if Thorin didn't live. He would surely die of a broken heart. But then what if Thorin did live? Would he welcome Bilbo back to Erebor? Accept Bilbo's love? Or did that bloody Arkenstone still cloud his mind?

" I'd have thought you would be closer to the healing tents ,laddie. Not all the way here by yourself."

Behind him Bilbo saw Balin who gave him a sad smile.

" Thorin? " Bilbo could not help but ask.

Worry clouded Balin's face as he opened his mouth to reply, " I don't know, laddie, I don't know. Oin's been with him for hours but no news came out. But Thorin is strong. If there is anyone who has the ability to cheat death over and over again, it's Thorin Oakenshield." He suddenly winked at Bilbo, " And lets face it, if he dies he won't be able to court you would he?"

" Court me?" Bilbo asked hopefully.

"Aye, you two are so obvious that the others have had a wager going on since the Trollshaw Forest."

"What?"

" Well it's only the two of you who are blind, oblivious yet obvious so I don't suppose you can blame the lads for placing a bet."

" All of them?"

" Everyone but Dori and I." But lad, you have to understand the current situation."

" And what's that?"

"What's that? Well the King and his Heirs are unconscious. Dain Ironfoot is preparing to return to the Iron Hills leaving his 500 men behind for Erebor."

" So how does this involve me?"

" We're leaderless. Since no heir of Durin is currently sitting on the throne, that makes me Erebor's steward. And I need your help with a very pressing matter."

"And what would that be?"

"The Arkenstone."

Bilbo's face darkened at the mention of the rock. "What about it?"

"Well? What should be done with it?"

" Destroy it. No, wait. Give it to Bofur and tell him to hide it, wherever he sees fit."

" Bofur ,laddie? Trust him a lot, you do."

" That's because I belive him to be honest and to tell you the truth, he was the only one who welcomed me when I first joined the company."

" True enough laddie."

"Balin? Will Thorin forgive me? "

Balin snorted, " He'd be the biggest fool in Arda if he didn't. No, actually the biggest headless fool in Arda. Well I'll be going now, Bilbo, to check on Thorin."

Bilbo watched as Balin slowly strolled away, his thoughts only about the dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield. He also thought about the Arkenstone he had entrusted Bofur with. Was it his place to make the decision? Although he trusted Bofur to hide it somewhere he hoped it would never be found, he wondered of how this would affect Thorin. Would he give up his birthright so easily? Would he forgive Bilbo? That was the more important question. Sitting there wasn't going to get anything done and so Bilbo decided to check up on Thorin.

Once at the healing tents he saw the rest of the company. The battle had not been kind to any of them and all of them had one injury or another. They sat in silence and all of them turned to look at Bilbo.

"What's going on?" Bilbo asked Ori. However the youngest of the Ri brothers did not reply. Surprisingly it was Gloin who answered the hobbit.

" Oin came out a while ago. Said Thorin's not going to last another few hours unless a miracle happens. That's when Gandalf came over with that tree shagging King Thranduil and Bard with him. Apparently the elf knows some ancient magic that might save Thorin, but the fucking weed eater refuses to treat him."

" Where is he now?" Bilbo's voice was dangerously quiet and the dwarves realized it.

" Inside," Gloin pointed to the tent.

Bilbo stormed into the tent to see Oin, Gandalf and Bard arguing against Thranduil. They did not notice the hobbit and in a moment of impulse, Bilbo ran and tackled the elf king. He did enough to startle the elf who proceeded to throw Bilbo away and stared in disdain at the hobbit.

"Why!" He screamed. " Why won't you heal him?"

"Why should I?" was Thranduil's ice cold response." Why should I save a blind and greedy mountain king who is clearly unfit to rule? He watched the battle like a coward hidden away in his mountain."

" What will it take to convince you?"

Thranduil's eyes widened greedily." Gems of starlight are hidden in Erebor's treasure horde. That is what I seek. That is what was denied to me by Thror and that is what I want. Give it to me and I'll heal this dwarf of yours."

" You shall have it."

" Can you guarantee it?"

" You have a hobbit's word."

" Not at all reassuring, but I guess that is all you have to offer. Now all of you except the deaf one, get out so I can heal the dwarf."

"Can you guarantee it?"

"What?"

"Can you guarantee that you will heal Thorin?" Oh never mind, I suppose your word is all you can offer but quite frankly that counts for nothing."

Thranduil looked at him murderously while Gandalf and Brad smirked. Oin, it seemed could not hear what was going on.

" Leave now," Thranduil said.

"My apologies **King** Thranduil," Bilbo replied as he left the tent with arenewed hope that Thorin might live.

 **So that's the second chapter complete. The next one will depict Thorin's dreams as he lies unconscious. Please review.**

 **The Noise Of Thunder**


	3. Chapter 3

Before **I begin this chapter I would like to thank Melanie Daughter of Nico Di An, Netiri Vi Britannia, The Musketeers 29, Shadowvixen89, bonny99, ryuee, britta1234 and zorchide for following and adding the story to their favourites.**

 **I would also like to thank EmerwenVoridune for reviewing, and yes while writing the previous chapter I too was of the same piece of mind, that Thranduil too suffers from gold sickness and I'm glad you liked my way of expressing it.**

Pain.

That was all that Thorin could feel as he opened his eyes. He woke up to find himself lying in a meadow of flowers.

Flowers?

It was snowing during the battle. What were flowers doing anywhere near Erebor or Dale at this time of year? He stood up and looked at the landscape around him. No, this was not Erebor. Instead of the rock he expected to see, his eyes came to rest upon trees, grass and flowers in all directions. What was this place? More importantly what was he doing here? This place was beautiful but Thorin felt strangely insecure, standing isolated in an eerie silence. He looked around him hoping to find a familiar face, any face. Hell, even Thranduil would be a welcome sight.

This place was indeed beautiful. The silence was oddly comforting but Thorin preferred the noise of dwarves stamping around, their armor and weapons clinking and clanging.

He racked his brain trying to remember how he got here. Slowly it all came back. The quest, Smaug, the battle, Ravenhill, Azog, Nori, Bofur and Dwalin helping him. He remembered Fili and Kili getting injured. The elves- Tauriel and Legolas- protecting them.

Bilbo. What had become of him? What had become of the hobbit? His hobbit. Or was he? Thorin remembered of how he banished Bilbo over a piece of glittering rock.

Was he dead? If he was then what was this place? Definitely not the Halls of Mandos.

Then it hit him. Valinor. The home of the Valar. But how had he gotten here? Dwarves did not sail to the Undying Lands and he was sure he never boarded any ship. So how did he get here?

"So awakens Thorin, the son of Thrain, the son of Thror, King Under the Mountain", a voice called out mockingly behind him. Turning around Thorin saw a man. Well, not a man, not even an elf, not even dwarf and he didn't seem like an orc.

"Who are you? What is this place?" he squeaked. Squeaked? Thorin Oakenshield did not squeak. No, he made others squeak. This place must be messing with his mind.

"Who am I, child? Why, I thought you would know?"

Thorin stared at him, convinced that this person was not a mortal being. His silence seemed to annoy the person who smiled irritatingly and spoke as if addressing a ten year old dwarfling.

" I am Oronwe. Lord of the forests. One of the Valar. But of course I'll have to explain the big, complicated words to you. Now listen, forests are-"

"I know what they are."

"Well, fancy that. It has a brain."

"What am I doing here?"

"Oh, doesn't waste time does he. Straight to the point."

"Answer me!"

"Careful, dwarf. Do not forget who I am. You realize you have no power over me, nor am I required to answer you."

"Please, why am I here?" Thorin pleaded.

Oronwe's expression softened. "You hover between life and death, child. Valinor- well it's like a place you stay before one side wins."

"One side?"

"Life or death."

"So does everyone come here before dying?"

"Elves sail here. But you my friend are the first living being, the first dwarf to come to Valinor. Come, follow me."

Thorin walked after Oronwe, absorbing what he had said.

"Is this a dream?" he asked.

Oronwe was silent for several minutes before replying, "Yes and no."

Thorin snorted, "What are you? An elf?"

Oronwe glared at him. "Hold your tongue. You know very well to whom you speak. So shut up. This is not a dream, your body lies in a healing tent in Dale. This is part of your subconsciousness, but not a dream."

Thorin stared at him. "What?" Oronwe asked?

"You do know that you make no sense, right?"

"Just hold your questions if you can't handle the answers, idiot."

"You're the one to talk," Thorin murmured.

"What was that!?"

"I said where are you taking me."

"You will see soon enough."

Thorin followed Oronwe through the trees. He realized how beautiful this place really was. No wonder the elves sailed here after a time. Now if only Thranduil were to sail here too. That would make the world a better place. Oh but it would spoil this place, and Thorin really did not wish ill upon Valinor. Little did he know that it was only because of Thranduil's efforts that he was still alive, somewhere else of course.

"It's been a long time since I saw you, dear." Anew voice spoke, bringing Thorin out of his thoughts. He looked towards where the voice and come from and saw someone whom he never expected to see before.

"Mother?"

The woman smiled. "I see you have not forgotten me yet Thorin." She held out her arms, signaling Thorin to embrace her. He needed no second invitation and ran to her arms.

"Mama, Mama I've missed you, I've missed you." He cried into his mother's arms. The same arms he sought comfort in before Smaug came because after his arrival, these arms were no more.

"Shush, I'm here Thorin. I'm so proud of you, darling. You gave the other dwarves a home again. You didn't make the same mistakes your father and grandfather did. There is so much to talk about but so little time. I guess I'll have to settle for your presence only. I love you Thorin."

"Me too, Mama."

"Speaking of love, a Halfling?"

Thorin looked up at her, suddenly fearful, "Do you not approve?"

"Of course I do! I think he's an excellent person. A good cook, has excellent manners, soft spoken unlike that hag of Rhun your grandfather wanted to marry you off to. Hmm he's even good looking and Thorin it doesn't matter to what race your love belongs. As long as you love him, nothing else matters."

Thorin smiled at his mother, and looked around him. Oronwe was gone. "Mother where is Oronwe?"

His mother looked at something behind him before saying, "He has duties to carry out, and I believe it is time I take my leave." With that his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

He looked behind him to see another man and woman. These two also seemed similar to Oronwe. The man spoke first, "Welcome Thorin Oakenshield to the home of the Valar. I don't suppose Oronwe gave you a warm welcome?"

"No he did not," Thorin looked curiously at the pair, "Who are you?"

"I, Thorin, am Aule but you may call me Mahal as you have been doing for so many years."

Thorin looked at the man in awe. " Mahal! The maker? It really is you." He looked eagerly at the woman. "You must be…"

"Yes, Thorin. I am Yavanna." The woman smiled and answered him.

"Yavanna!" Then another question struck him. "Please I do not mean to be offensive but what am I doing here?"

"Thorin, you have faced many hardships during your life, " Mahal spoke, "However you overcame them all, going as far as reclaiming your homeland from a dragon. We brought you here because it is time for you to meet your loved ones, your fallen family. You are a living reminder to me that my decision to carve dwarves from stone was indeed correct."

"Am I still living?"

Mahal chuckled, "Yes. Yes you are."

Yavanna looked at him. "You were brought here also because Eru Illuvitar wishes to meet you and we, the Valar have a favor to ask of you."

Thorin looked at the two before him. Mahal's eyes were full of pride while Yavanna smiled at him. She continued, "And of course I have to talk to you about one of mine."

That confused him. "One of yours?" He asked.

"The hobbit of course. Bilbo Baggins."

Thorin found himself blushing uncontrollably. Before he could speak a horn sounded in the distance.

Yavanna and Mahal looked at each other. "That would be our cue," Mahal spoke. "Come with us Thorin."

They guided him through the forest until they reached a huge tower. The tower shined as sunlight fell on it, reflecting several different colors. As he stared at it, Mahal opened a door and gestured Thorin to enter while he and Yavanna stayed outside. Once he entered the tower, all he saw was one room. Not just any room but a throne room with some really, really majestic thrones. Before he could examine them further he heard someone behind him say, "It has been a long time, Thorin, my son."

Looking behind him Thorin saw the one who spoke and his eyes widened in shock. There stood Thrain along with his grandfather and grandmother. "Father?" He whispered.

Thrain smiled at him. "Miss us?" Thorin threw himself at his family, sobbing into his grandmother's shoulder.

"Now, now dear. You look just as handsome as I last saw you. Found a wife yet?" His grandmother asked.

"Uhm well, no, not really…"Thorin mumbled

Thror suddenly erupted in laughter, followed by Thrain. Thorin looked at them in shock. He then looked at his grandmother who was smiling and glaring lightly at the two laughing males. As Thorin looked at her questioningly. "We all know about Bilbo, Thorin."

Thorin simply stared at her. "But do you approve?"

Thrain spoke first, "When I first saw your mother, I instantly fell in love with her. When I began courting her, father did not approve. But that didn't stop me. My point is, on that if you know someone is your One, you should not care what others think. But yes we approve, or I do anyway. He seems a good lad."

"It is not ideal courting a hobbit but-" before he could continue, his own wife smacked him across the face.

"What do you mean it's not ideal? Of course it is. Would you rather have a usurping witch as his consort, like that one in Rhun? Or would you prefer a hobbit who has every quality to be Thorin's consort already existing within him?" She asked sternly.

"You are quite right, my love," Thror said while nursing his cheek. "But Thorin I am so proud of you. The way you have retaken Erebor from that slug. However I must give you a piece of advice; do not make the same mistakes that I did as King Under the Mountain."

Thrain smiled at him before saying, "And you killed Azog didn't you?"

"That wasn't me. I was lying there waiting for him to finish me before Bilbo saved me, and even after that it required a combined attack from Bofur, Dwalin and Nori to finish him. But…"

"Yes?"

"What of my nephews, Dis's sons? Are Fili and Kili alive?"

"They live. However both are severely injured. Excellent lads you raised, those two. They are both still unconscious, but they will soon wake."

The door of the room again opened and another man walked in. Upon seeing him, his family bowed, gave Thorin a hug and left the room.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Long has it been since I allowed a living person to visit Valinor. Bt you my child are an exception. I am Eru Illuvitar. Before you speak hear me out. When Aule created the dwarves, I was angered and I decided to destroy them. However upon seeing them and after Aule's begging I allowed them to live. However as the ages passed, I wondered if that was the right decision. Were the dwarves simply some useless race living in Middle-Earth? I needed some sort of conviction that they were worthy and you, Thorin Oakenshield are that conviction. I apologize for being so precise, but I do not have a lot of time Oakenshield. You have done that which I did not believe possible. I have brought you here because you needed to see your family and because I have a favor to ask of you."

"What favor?"

"About a dragon."

"What do you mean?"

"I ask of you to accept a dragon into Erebor."

Thorin stared at him, wondering if Eru had lost his mind. After all monitoring everything that goes on in the world could cause some brain dysfunction.

Eru sighed before continuing, "When we were at war with Melkor, Glaurung the first dragon flew into Valinor and attacked Yavanna. He raped her before fleeing. It was because of that that Yavanna had a daughter. A half-dragon for a daughter. We took her in and loved her as our own. However she wanted to explore the world. Therefore we allowed her to go to Arda. However once people learned about her heritage, they shunned her. She was forced to live in exile. Forced to live alone in sadness."

"So you ask of me to take her to Erebor?"

"If you come across her, I ask you to give her a home."

"I shall think about it."

Eru raised his eyebrows, "Good."

"But I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Is she dangerous?"

"When need be, yes."

"I also noticed how you called Morgoth Melkor. Why?"

"Do you know the story of Melkor?" At Thorin's nod, Eru continued. "Well once we defeated him finally, Melkor fled to the deepest pit and when we found him, he begged for our forgiveness. He even clung to my feet crying and begged us for mercy. But that was the one thing that we could not give him. It broke our hearts to see him, one of us, in such a state. However we had to chain him and cast him into the void. You ask me why I call him Melkor. That was his original name. That was his name when he was our friend, one of us. That was the name of one who was my brother, and no matter how evil, he shall always stay my-our-brother."

Thorin stood in silence. Eru patted him on the shoulder, "I must take my leave now Thorin Oakenshield. However there is still one whom you must meet before returning to your world."

Thorin felt a breeze blowing at his face and closed his eyes. Once he opened them, he saw that Eru had gone and he was in the forest again. But he was not alone. Thorin saw another dwarf. One bearing remarkable resemblance to him. The only difference was that this dwarf had blond hair. He was exactly like Fili but Thorin knew that this was not his nephew. No this was someone who had been his closest friend. Someone who fought alongside him. Someone he loved with all his heart. Someone who died in his arms. Someone whom he buried and grieved for, for decades. As Melkor was to Eru, this dwarf was to him.

"Frerin?"

The dwarf grinned at him, "Thorin!" Before running to embrace him. Thorin stared in disbelief as his brother hugged him. For several minutes they stood like that before Frerin let go. "Well you're sorry sight for sore eyes. But luckily for you my eyes are not sore.

"But … But I saw you.. you fall at Azubi..Azunalbizar. I failed you."

"No. No Thorin. You never failed me. You have no idea how proud you've made me by reclaiming Erebor. Thorin you could never fail me. And found your one have you?"

Thorin smiled at his brother, "Yes. Yes I have."

"I found mine too, you know."

"What? When?"

"Before Erebor fell. A human in Dale. She died when Smaug attacked. I had a child with her, you know. A little girl."

"You never told me."

"To be honest, I didn't know how you and Dis would react."

"What became of the girl?"

"Oh she became a Dunedain Ranger. Extremely talented, the lass."

"She is alive?"

"Well obviously idiot."

"Idiot?" Thorin sneered before tackling him. They wrestled on the ground, something that he hadn't done with Frerin for a good 70 years. After a while they came to a stop with Thorin pinning Frerin's arms.

"Okay, you win." Frerin grinned at Thorin, "Thorin, if you ever meet my daughter would you welcome her?"

"Of course. You never told me, what was her name?"

"Her name is Arael."

"Not a dwarvish name."

"No. Her mother Earenie wanted it so I accepted it."

Thorin suddenly felt very weak. He fell to his knees and looked at Frerin. Frerin smiled sadly at him, "I guess this is goodbye, brother."

"I guess so. I love you, Frerin."

"Me too." Frerin winked at him, "Go get that hobbit."

Thorin Oakenshield fell to the ground with a thud, experiencing the same pain he felt when he first awoke in Valinor. He closed his eyes as he felt a cool breeze around him. Once he opened them, he was no longer in a forest but in a tent and he was looking at the familiar faces of Oin and Thranduil.

Thorin Oakenshield had finally regained consciousness.

 **The next chapter will be about Bofur as he tries to find a place to hide the Arkenstone and meets someone in the process.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank firefoxxe for following and adding my story as a favorite.**

 **So this is Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Bofur was exhausted. He fell to the ground, trying to get some much needed rest. He was still in search for a place to bury the Arkenstone. A responsibility given to him by Bilbo Baggins. He had been trekking for 2 months now, and had reached the Carrock. Of course, there were many places between here and Erebor where he could have hidden the Arkenstone. But he didn't. He watched as the stone had driven Thorin mad. He watched as it almost led to the death of Bilbo. He watched as how it almost led to the dissolving of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Therefore Bofur had to hide it somewhere, where it would never be found until the world was renewed.

When Thorin first announced the quest, Bofur had been one of those to join him, not because of his loyalty to the king (although that was also there) but in hope of an adventure. When the company was joined by Bilbo Baggins, Bofur was the first apart from Balin whom actually welcomed the hobbit and looked after him. It had broken his heart when Bilbo wanted to leave for Rivendell. He had seen the growing relationship (which incidentally was extremely strange) between Bilbo and Thorin. When Thorin hugged him on the Carrock, the company took it as a sign of Thorin accepting Bilbo as a friend, but Bofur knew what it really was. It was Thorin staking a claim on the hobbit. Bofur remembered Thorin ever since the king in exile established a dwarf colony in the Blue Mountains. Thorin was a dwarf who did everything for his people and he finally found his One. Bofur firmly believed that if anyone deserved to find true love, it was Thorin Oakenshield.

And then the Arkenstone mucked it all up. It led to Bofur's first real battle. He remembered the terror it instilled within him. He was full of fear. Not for his own life, but for those of his friends especially Bifur and his brother, Bombur. Bofur's family had always been poor. While his mother, father, aunt and Bifur worked to earn a living, a young Bofur looked after his brother all day and all night. He remembered being asked by Thorin to accompany him to Ravenhill. He slammed his mattock into Azog's head, probably crushing the orc's skull in the process while Dwalin delivered the final blow. He remembered his relief at finding everyone alive.

Then Balin and Bilbo came over to him, handed him the Arkenstone and asked him to hide it, for good. For good. Now there were many places he could hide it. Mordor was the first that came to mind, but no. Not there. Bofur was not stupid. Mordor was suicide. So he decided upon the Carrock, to look for someplace to hide it.

His journey through Mirkwood was quite pleasant. Prince Legolas escorted him through the forest as he too wished an end to the blasted stone. Bofur stayed with Beorn for a week and was now at the Carrock.

He got quite a view of the Misty Mountains. Bofur then put both hands on his hat, and began to assess his options. To the South-west was Moria, Drimrill's Dale, and past that was the elven realm of Lothlorien. But that was not where Bofur would be going. Ahead of that were Isengard and the gap of Rohan. But Bofur doubted he could make it there with goblins and wargs loose. Bofur considered going to Rivendell, as he trusted Lord Elrond. However the valley of Imladris did not seem the best place to bury the stone. To the North-west were the Grey Mountains, Gundabad (a place that Bofur wanted to avoid) and past that the mountains of Angmar. The border to the lost realm of the witch-king. Seemingly Bofur had decided to go there; something seemed to pull him towards Angmar. He knew there was a very high chance he would not return to Erebor alive. But by hiding the Arkenstone, the toymaker ensured the safety of his friends. Yes, Bofur was going to Angmar, to cut the head of the rock. That didn't sound right. Anyway his mind was made.

Two weeks in the Misty Mountains and Bofur steadily advanced. As night fell, he decided to setup camp. He had just started a fire, when he felt a presence near him. He gripped his mattock, expecting a fight. From a cave near him emerged goblins. About 30 of them there were, as they regarded Bofur while licking their… nails? Ok, Bofur did not understand that part, but he knew he was in danger.

The leader, or so he appeared to be, spoke, "A dwarf. A dwarf so near our balcony. Who are you?"

"I am Burglarobbit," Bofur lied.

The goblin stared at him. Well not him, but his hat. "I recognize your headwear. You! You are one of Oakenshield's men. You are one of those who killed our fair and beautiful king. You must pay for your crimes against the fairest race of Middle-Earth."

Bofur winced at the description of the Goblin King and the goblin race in general. He was now convinced that these goblins were no fools. They were like Balin amongst goblins. He would have to fight.

The goblins sneered at him and moved closer. They had ensnared him in a ring. Just as one was about to attack, a horn sounded. The goblins backed off in confusion, looking for the source. Suddenly a battle cry was heard and men, about 15 of them came into sight and began hacking at the goblins who screamed in terror and tried to escape. Their efforts were to no avail and within a matter of minutes they all fell dead next to Bofur's camp.

The leader of the men came forward to speak to Bofur, "Greetings Master dwarf. A strange place to find a dwarf do you not think?" He pointed his sword at Bofur's neck before continuing, "Who are you?"

Bofur regarded the men. They did not seem to be enemies but that made them no less dangerous. He then proceeded to tell the man all about himself, the quest, the battle and his quest.

The man was silent for several minutes before saying, "Indeed? I believe you Master dwarf. You say that Mithrandir was one of your companions. Then you truly must be trustworthy. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, Cheftain of the Dunedain Rangers and also heir of Isildur, the rightful king of Gondor and Arnor."

Bofur stared at the Rangers. He had heard stories of them, but this man was a living legend. Bofur believed him.

"We shall guide you past Gundabad, Master dwarf. For that is our aim. To capture the orc strong hold. The orcs are divided. With the death of Azog and Bolg their forces are weak and we, we hope to seize Gundabad. You may accompany us till then."

Bofur decided to accept Aragorn's offer and accompanied the rangers to their camp. It seemed that he would take part in a siege before achieving his goal. Should he trust this Aragorn? He did. Aragorn reminded him of Bard. Bofur believed that beings of all races had similar qualities and that the dwarves had been too quick to judge. So he settled for the night, his heart at ease because he knew that he was, temporarily safe.

Bofur travelled with the Rangers for three weeks and made some good friends. Apparently they appreciated his sense of humor and found his jokes funny. He was happy at having made new friends, but the happiness was short lived.

Before them was a massive structure. A palace, made of sand? How was it still standing? Surely rain and winds should have destroyed it. Bofur then realized that the sand was a blanket of camouflage, covering the palace of rock.

"So we shall split ourselves into four groups," Aragorn spoke, "I along with Airadoren will attack the upper levels. Anstem you along with Rhaduar attack the lower levels. The rest of you, divide yourselves into two groups of six. Place yourselves on either side of the two entrances and kill any fleeing orcs."

Two hours later Aragorn, Airadoren, Anstem and Rhaduar emerged from the fortress. The rest of them had killed any fleeing orcs but there were hardly any. All in all it had been quite simple. The orcs were so few in number that they were easily subdued and Bofur had to kill not but one. That was good because he did not enjoy fighting and bloodshed but he knew that at times it was necessary. As the Rangers began entering the fortress and saying their goodbyes to Bofur, Aragorn decided to accompany him a bit further.

He walked for a mile with Bofur before stopping and smiling at the dwarf. "Well Master Bofur it seems that our journey together ends here. I am glad that I part with you in friendship and sincerely hope that we encounter each other again."

"Likewise," Bofur replied, "I owe you and the others my life. My mission would have been in vain had you not found me."

"May I ask why you go to the mountains of Angmar instead of some other place to hide the stone?"

"Something draws me there. I cannot explain it, but there is something there which I believe I am meant to find and I will not stop until I find out what it is."

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world my friend." Aragorn then took out a pouch and gave him a ring and a bead.

Bofur looked at him amazed, "I don't suppose you want to court me and this short courtship is being followed by a very quick engagement?"

Aragorn laughed, "No Bofur. This ring is a ring of power. A ring that belongs to one of the seven dwarf lords in their halls of stone. More specifically, it belongs to Thorin Oakenshield, and it is high time it is returned to him and you, my friend are the only one I trust to do this."

Bofur looked at Aragorn in wonder and tears in his eyes. They had known each other for such a short time and he already trusted him. "Thank you. But the bead?"

"That is for you. This bead signifies that you are an ally of the Rangers. It signifies that you are a dear friend to me, the Chieftain of the Dunedain, the Heir of Isildur. Wherever you go, the rangers are obliged to help you."

Bofur drew Aragorn into an embrace, now crying, "Thank you Aragorn. This means a lot, and I mean a lot to me. I can never repay you for what you have done for me but if it's any consolation, you are always welcome in Erebor. I am sorry but I have nothing else to give, save the Arkenstone."

"No matter Bofur. Sometimes the greatest gifts are nothing at all. But to me your friendship is all I can ask for. Take care, my friend. I have full faith in you to fulfill your mission. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Aragorn."

Bofur watched as Aragorn walked away and raised his hand as a final goodbye, his heart at peace, knowing he found someone he could call upon when needed. Someone whom he could call friend. With that, Bofur turned around and made his way to the Mountains of Angmar, knowing that all life was now behind him and that all that he would encounter would be spirits. Or so he thought.

A week later Bofur finally reached the Mountains of Angmar. He took some time to ponder over the Arkenstone. Should he bury it here? No. But then why did he come here? Because something lay here. Something he was meant to encounter. He took out his map and looked for an area to hide the Arkenstone and he found it. A place devoid of life.

Forochel.

That was where he would go.

After he had found whatever he needed to in Angmar. Bofur spent four weeks in the mountains. He was sure it would be summer in Erebor but here, well, there was no way to know of the weather or season. Something to the south caught his eye and he saw ruins. A plain area stretching for miles. The lost realm of the Witch King of Angmar.

As Bofur made his way to the ruins, he was assured of something. He was not the only one here. How he knew this, Bofur did not understand, but that was what his heart told him, and that, he believed, was what he was brought here for.

He saw nothing but rubble in all directions. A place that had been abandoned since the fall of Sauron. But that was not all, Bofur saw signs of life. Firewood lay in a pile near him. This convinced him of the presence of another person. B behind him he heard the sound of footsteps and quickly hid himself among the ruins. Then he saw the last thing he was expecting to see in place where no person in his right mind would ever travel to.

He saw a woman. A beautiful woman at that. Her eyes. They were green. But it was her hair that caught Bofur's attention. It was blond with streaks of orange. The same color, he realized, as dragon fire. The woman settled herself down near the firewood and touched it with her hand. Her tough caused the wood to ignite and flames originated. Bofur stared in shock. Was she a witch? How else could she do something like this? The only way to know would be to talk to her.

But Bofur hesitated. He was afraid of this woman. But her face, it wore an expression of sadness and longing. The same expression, he realized with a shiver, that Thorin Oakenshield wore after the Battle of Azunalbizar. It was that sadness that made Bofur want to talk to her.

He stepped out into the open but the woman did not seem to notice him. He tried to get her attention by speaking, "Hello there!"

She abruptly turned around, staring at him with an expression of shock and terror.

"Wh…Who are you?" She spoke in a voice laced with fear.

Bofur smiled at her, "My name is Bofur son of Bonder and I am dwarf of Erebor. Who are you?"

The woman stared at him fearfully as if expecting him to attack her, "What are you doing here?" She asked with a bit more confidence.

"I'm here on a quest."

She looked at him sadly, "To kill me."

"What? No."

The woman suddenly became angry, actually downright furious, "Why? I live here in isolation don't I? Can't all of you leave me be? I cannot control my heritage or the circumstances of my birth. Why must you come here? Actually this is a good thing. Now that you are here, just kill me. Put an end to my misery!" After her outburst, she fell to her knees and started sobbing.

Bofur stared at aghast. What was she talking about? Why was she crying? He made his way to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched, as if expecting to be hit.

"I'm not here to kill you," Bofur spoke, "No. I would never do that. But I don't understand what you were talking about. If you tell me, then I'll tell you of what I'm doing here."

She stared at him for a long time. Bofur found himself drowning in those green eyes of her. He looked at her, her face illuminated by the light of the fire. She was beautiful indeed. Finally she spoke;

"My name is Caliuen. I am the daughter of Yavanna and Glaurung. My father raped my mother in Valinor and it was because of that that I was born. I was then taken in by Aule or Mahal as you dwarves call him, and he treated me as his own daughter. After many years, I wanted to explore Arda and Eru granted my wish. However everyone here shunned me once they learned who I was. So after decades of abuse and mistreatment and the hands of men, elves and dwarves alike, I sought refuge here in Angmar, away from all those who would hurt me." She then told him a detailed story of her life which was exactly what Eru had told Thorin Oakenshield while the dwarf was unconscious.

Once she was done Bofur told him about himself, the quest and his task to hide the Arkenstone. It took a lot of effort to ensure her that he would not kill her, before Caliuen believed him and went to sleep. As Bofur looked at her sleeping figure he felt strange emotions. He had met women before, interacted with them. However none of them made him feel as this one did. Was she his one? Was his one the daughter of dragon? If she was then Bofur would accept her. Even if she wasn't, he would still accept her because she was the reason he was drawn to Angmar. With her in his thoughts, Bofur succumbed to sleep.

When he awoke the next day, Caliuen was nowhere to be found. However a delicious smell entered his nose and he made his way towards it. Once there he saw Caliuen, who offered him a small smile.

"Good morning," Bofur greeted her.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Truthfully, some company does make the day better," she replied.

Her voice was so lonely that Bofur just wanted to hug her and tell her that he'd always be with her. But he wasn't too sure that she would allow that yet.

"What are you cooking?" He asked her.

"I found some food in your pack and decided to cook breakfast. You don't mind, do you?" She asked suddenly fearful.

"Of course not! I'm sure you cook just as good as you look." It took him a moment to realize what he had just said. He began blushing in embarrassment, shocked at the words that had left his mouth. "Not that I would… I was… Well I… Don't…" he began talking nonsense. When he looked at her, she did not seem to be angry, on the contrary, she was smiling.

"You think I am beautiful?"

"Well, yes," Bofur lamely replied.

She laughed at it was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. She did not seem to be as tense as before, but more open and welcoming. Bofur winked at her as she handed him his breakfast causing her to blush. Well that was easy. Throughout the meal Bofur entertained her with stories and jokes and was delighted when she laughed or seemed to enjoy it. After a few hours Bofur decided that it was time to make his way to Forochel. But he had another thing in mind. He was taking her with him.

"So Caliuen, I must be off to Forochel, got to complete my quest."

That saddened her, "You're leaving?"

She was sad! That encouraged him, "Would you like to come with me?" He asked while smiling at her.

"Uh, well I don't know."

"Come on, please! Like you said some company is always better. You could also act as my guide!"

"You.. You **want** me to come with you?

"Yes!"

She smiled, "Ok then."

"Yes!" Bofur yelled before running to envelop her in a bone crushing hug.

"It will take us 7 hours from here to get to Forochel. Let's go."

Bofur followed her for hours, feeling elated. He hadn't felt this good since Bombur had his first child. He wondered how Bombur was doing before Caliuen's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright Bofur?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about my brother."

"Bombur, right?"

Bofur was happy that she had been listening to his tale so attentively. "Yes."

Caliuen suddenly seemed disheartened. "You will return to him after you hide the stone, yes?"

"Well yes," he replied curious about her demeanor. Then another idea struck him. "Would you like to return to Erebor with me?"

Her eyes brightened and she opened her mouth to reply before she suddenly lost her excitement, "Would I be welcome?"

"Those who would not welcome you are themselves not welcomed," he told her confidently. He didn't know why but for some reason he was sure that Thorin would welcome her.

"In that case, I guess I will come with you."

"Yes!" Bofur yelled before hugging her while she giggled.

"Bofur? We have reached Forochel."

Bofur let go of her and stared at the Iceland before him. He had reached his destination. He looked at Caliuen who gave him a reassuring smile; "Go on," she prompted. Bofur walked forward. He stopped and looked back at Caliuen. "I'll wait here for you, "she said.

"Why?"

"Because only you should know exactly where the Arkenstone is hidden."

Bofur looked at her and she smiled at him encouragingly.

Bofur walked for a mile before he found a series of caves. He explored them all and in one of them he found a hole in the ceiling. H put his head through it and saw that it contained a narrow shelf. A shelf where he would place the Arkenstone. He opened his pack and found the rock, wrapped in layers of cloth. As he took one final look at the glittering substance, a question arose in his mind. Was he doing the right thing?

Memories of his quest flashed in his mind and he saw the faces of Bombur, Bifur, Thorin, Bilbo, Fili and Kili. They were followed by Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori and Ori. He saw Aragorn and Aragorn's gifts to him. But at the end he saw Caliuen. The sight of her assured him that he was indeed doing the right thing. He wrapped the Arkenstone in layers of cloth and laid it at the far end of the shelf. Bofur had successfully completed his quest. All that was left now was the return to Erebor and bringing Caliuen with him.

As he returned to Caliuen, he found out that she had fallen asleep. Bofur lay down next to her and slept as well.

Three months later Bofur and Caliuen found themselves at the front gates of Erebor. They had travelled through the Misty Mountains, where the Dunedain Rangers after taking a look at Bofur's bead insisted to accompany them as far as Erebor. As Bofur walked to the gates, he took Caliuen's hand in his. She seemed grateful for the gesture as she gripped his hand tightly. Further up the slope they came to a guardhouse where three dwarves stood.

"Halt! Who are you and what business do you have in Erebor?"

"I Bofur the son of Bonder and a member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield which defeated Smaug and took back Erebor after the Battle of the Five Armies."

The guards looked at each other before saying, "And where were you for the past year?"

Past year? Had it really been a year since he left? "I was sent on a quest by Bilbo Baggins and Balin and now I have returned having completed it."

"Who is this with you?"

"This is Caliuen. My friend and companion."

The guards looked at each other again. "Very well. You may enter Master Bofur and Lady Caliuen."

Bofur bowed his head to the guards before taking his first steps into Erebor for almost a year. Caliuen still gripped his hand tightly. "It will be alright," he whispered to her while pulling her closer to him.

Erebor was empty. They did not come across a single dwarf but Bofur could hear some noise coming from the Main Hall. He guided Caliuen towards it and once they entered, he saw hundreds of dwarves sitting there. It seemed that many had journeyed from the Blue Mountains to Erebor.

Towards the front of the room he saw Thorin sitting on his throne, with Fili and Kili on either side of him and the Princess Dis to Kili's left. Standing next to the Durin's he saw Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bilbo, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Bombur and Ori.

"What's going on here?" Bofur called out.

Instantly the hall fell silent and everyone's gaze fell upon Bofur and Caliuen. Bofur shifted slightly, uncomfortable at all the attention. No one moved, but they all looked right at him.

Bombur was the first one to break out of the trance. "Bofur! My brother! You've returned! You've returned!" He yelled as he ran over to hug Bofur also suffocating him in the process. Just as Bofur thought that Bombur was going to kill him with all the pressure he applied, someone slapped Bombur on the back. Bombur let go and Bofur caught his breath. Looking up at his savior he saw Bifur, his cousin with tears in his eyes and he too embraced Bofur. He was followed by the other members of the company before Balin pulled everyone of him.

"You've returned, laddie!"

"Bofur," Thorin spoke and the hall fell silent once more. Bofur gently pushed Caliuen along with him as he went to stand before his king.

"King Thorin."

Thorin smiled down at him, "Rise my friend," he said before embracing Bofur much to the toymaker's shock.

Thorin let go as he looked at Bofur, "I take it you went on the quest Balin and Bilbo sent you on to hide that accursed Arkenstone?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Thorin will do, for you have earned the right to call me that. But who is this lovely lady with you?"

"This is Caliuen, Thorin."

Thorin looked sharply towards her, "Caluien? The dragon-daughter?"

He had heard of her? Bofur's heart fell. Surely she would be exiled now.

"Well? Answer me!"

"Yes, My Lord, I am Caliuen, daughter of Glaurung and Yavanna."

Thorin studied her for several minutes. He then turned to look at Bofur, "And you have befriended her Bofur?"

"Yes," he replied stoutly.

"Where did you find her, if I may ask?"

"The lost realm of the Witch-king of Angmar," he replied.

Many dwarves gasped at Bofur's response, including Thorin.

"And what were you doing there?"

"Finding a place to hide the Arkenstone."

"And where did you hide it?"

"Forochel."

This time every single dwarf in the hall gasped. Bofur then proceeded to tell the story of his journey to Forochel. Once he was done, he reached into his pack and took out a pouch. Looking at Thorin he said, "This was given to me by Aragorn, the son of Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dunedain Rangers, and the Heir of Isildur, to give to you."

Opening the pouch Bofur took out the ring and placed it in Thorin's hand. "This is a ring of power," he said, "The same one which belonged to Thror before it was lost at Azunalbizar."

Thorin wore the ring on his finger before looking at Caliuen. "You, dragon-daughter are an oddity. Something no one ever wishes to come across."

At his words Caliuen gripped Bofur's hand in fear and in turn he glared at Thorin, but the king was unfazed by it. He continued, "Before in my life, had I ever encountered you, I would have killed you without a second thought."

Thorin paused and looked at Bofur, his friend's expression one of utmost hurt and betrayal. "But when I was unconscious after the Battle of the Five Armies, I found myself in Valinor where Eru Illuvitar asked me to welcome you if I ever came across you. So I, King Thorin II Oakenshield say unto you Caliuen daughter of Yavanna, welcome. Welcome to Erebor."

Caliuen looked at him in surprise only to see Thorin smiling at her. She looked at Bofur who was simply bursting with joy. The rest of the company also came over to meet her. However there were some in the crowd of dwarves who were not so welcoming.

"Have you lost your mind, my king? You would welcome the kin of Smaug to Erebor? You would welcome a product of rape to live among the nobility of the dwarves of Erebor?" A dwarf spoke and many voiced their agreement.

Thorin, to his credit, kept his cool, "Yes. If Eru asks something of you, you do not simply ignore it. Those of you who refuse to reside in the same mountain as Caliuen may leave."

"You would value a dragon over your kin? Surely you have lost your mind Oakenshield!" Another dwarf called out.

Thorin glared at him, "I assure you that I am in my right mind and whatever you say will have no effect as I trust Bofur and he has brought Caliuen to Erebor, something he would not have done if it wasn't safe."

"Bofur? That dwarf who left to hide the Arkenstone? **Your** birthright? The Arkenstone signifies your right to rule and he in alliance with the Halfling and Balin took it from you. You would trust the judgment of such a dwarf? He does not deserve to be called a dwarf." The same dwarf called out.

"Enough!" Thorin shouted, "Bofur not a dwarf? He was one of the 13 who accompanied me on this quest. I do not remember you rushing to join me. Had it not been for his efforts as well, Erebor would not be ours. The Arkenstone? I do not need a piece of rock to signify my rule. The accursed stone drove me mad and the wisest decision would have been to destroy it. However Bilbo and Balin decided to hide it. Bofur was the one who travelled alone, all the way to Forochel and risked his life for me, for us and for Erebor! If you dare to unjustly speak against him or any of my company then I shall have your tongues. Now, you are dismissed. All of you."

The dwarves got up and left still not happy. Once the hall was empty, Thorin put his arms around Bofur and Caliuen. "Come my friends; let me show you to your rooms."

"Where exactly will our rooms be, My King?" Caliuen asked.

Thorin chuckled, "With the rest of the company of course. In the Royal Wing."

With that Thorin guided Bofur and Caliuen to their rooms with the rest of the company following behind them.

 **So ends Chapter 4 and it was a long one, wasn't it.**

 **5000 + words!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin the chapter I would like to thank Stella Lestrange for following the story.**

 **So here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!**

Nori was worried. It had been a year since Erebor was reclaimed. Many would have thought that the Company's hardships were over, but quite simply life was easier when there were only elves, orcs and Smaug to worry about.

Nori was not one to show it though. He had perfected the art of hiding his emotions. It was all thanks to his profession to be honest. Dori liked to call it years wasted while practicing thieving. But Nori preferred the definition of years spent training to become a clandestine expert.

After his parent's death, Dori had taken over as the head of the family. Ori was but a babe at that time. Life had been very hard in those days. Now Nori loved Dori and Ori and he was also aware of how much his brothers loved him. He and Dori spent decades caring for Ori. When Ori showed interest in writing and becoming a scholar, Dori had gone to Balin and begged, literally begged him to give Ori lessons. Ori had always been a shy dwarf and his brothers would have him no other way. The quest for Erebor had changed Ori, but his shyness and innocence remained.

Nori remembered that when he began thieving, Dori had always been critical. Ori was just happy when Nori returned home, not really caring about what Nori did as long as he came home in good health, and that seldom happened. The good health part that is. Dori had always accused him of ruining their family's image and reputation. Many dwarves advised him to disown Nori, saying that it would benefit him and Ori as they would no longer have the burden of a thief to bear. But Dori had outrightly rejected such ideas, making it clear that no matter what his brother Dori would never abandoned him. True enough, whenever Nori was arrested (usually by that oaf- no, former oaf- Dwalin) Dori would always be there to bail him out of jail, no matter how much it cost him. Sometimes Dori would already be at the jails waiting for Nori to be brought.

During previous years, Nori resented Dori for telling him to stop thieving and calling it an indecent profession. He used to say that Nori was wasting all his skills and knowledge. Nori hated him for saying that, but now he came to realize that the only reason Dori said such things was because he cared for him and could not bear losing Nori.

Once he had confronted Dori, after Dori had put Ori to bed, asking him why he hated Nori so much. Dori had just smiled at him sadly and said that he did not hate him; he told him that he just hated Nori's ignorance and blindness. That enraged Nori, before Dori told him of what losing Nori would do to Ori and what it would do to Dori. But Nori was stubborn and kept arguing while Dori was patient and just kept absorbing everything that Nori said without retorting. After a while Nori noticed that there were tears rolling down Dori's face and that broke his heart. What had he been saying to his brother to make him cry so? To make matters worse, Ori ran from his room and stood in front of Dori saying that Nori was a bad dwarf to hurt Dori and that Dori always told Ori that he loved Nori and that Ori should also love Nori because Nori cared about them, before bursting into tears. At that point Nori also wanted to cry but he held it in. He decided to leave but Ori clung to him begging Nori to stay. Nori then embraced his brothers and wept along with them. It was that night that Dori openly told Nori that the reason he wanted Nori to stop being a thief was because he loved his little brother.

And Nori was ashamed that he had not told Dori that he loved him too, even years after that night. Finally he told Dori this before the battle. Dori had hugged Nori, obviously forgetting his strength again. Mahal, it was a wonder Ori was able to bear these hugs. But then again Ori had always been the strongest of the three even if he did not openly show it.

He loved Ori. He loved Dori. He trusted Ori. He trusted Dori. He could not live without Ori. He could not live without Dori. Ori was one-third of his being. Dori was one-third of his being.

Mahal, Dori had actually given up his One for Nori's sake. He remembered all those years ago in Ered Luin when Dori worked as a travelling merchant. Dori had raised enough money to make the family respectable again but Nori still stole. Then she arrived. A dwarrowdam from Grey Mountains. Dori loved her. Dori wanted her. Nori hated her, she hated Nori. Ori didn't care. After a few months of courting her, Dori expressed his desire to marry her. She agreed, but on one condition. She would tolerate Ori but Dori would live with her in the Grey Mountains or in Ered Luin without the presence of Nori.

When Nori heard about this he wept. He believed his family lost. The next day he went to the dwarrowdam and saw her packing her bags to return to the Grey Mountains disgruntled. Later Nori learnt that Dori refused to marry her because of her hostility towards Nori. Apparently Dori had told her that he did not need her love but he needed his brothers. He would rather die from Smaug's flames than leave Nori. He had told the dwarrowdam to fuck off. Yes! Dori! Dori, of all people had said that.

When Thorin expressed his desire to reclaim Erebor, Nori thought that his poor king had finally lost his mind after years of hardships. He was in no mind to accompany Thorin. He watched as his nephews, Fili and Kili joined him, despite Dis's protests. His closest friend Balin and the former oaf Dwalin too. Oin and Gloin then owed him allegiance. They were followed by Bofur who accepted Thorin's idea and all but dragged Bombur and Bifur out of the crowd (was it even possible? One dwarf dragging Bombur?). Then Ori, sweet yet foolish Ori declared that he too would go. Dori immediately volunteered so he could 'mother hen' Ori for the duration of the quest. His brothers were going. They might die. Was life worth living without them? Mahal, no. Nori was going with his brothers. If he fell, they would fall with him. If they fell, he would fall with them. But Nori made a vow. None of them would fall. Thank Mahal they recruited Bilbo Baggins. Wouldn't have made it pass the Trollshaw Forest without him. Now that would be embarrassing. But Nori should not forget that he was riddled with parasites.

Now coming to his worries. He worried that the Line of Durin would perish for Thorin, Fili and Kili had been mortally injured and that Dain Ironfoot would become King under the Mountain. Thank Mahal that all three of them pulled through.

Next he worried about Bilbo. He worried that the hobbit would wish to return to the Shire and leave Erebor. Nori had grown quite fond of the hobbit and his departure would mean Thorin's heart would be broken and also that Nori would lose the wager. Thank Mahal that Bilbo decided to stay. But Nori knew that had Bilbo gone back, the Company would forcibly bring him back. He even felt a song coming and that was unusual.

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

 _To valleys deep and hobbits old_

 _We must away 'ere break of day_

 _To find our dear beloved bowl_

Bowl? It's supposed to be hobbit. Okay, Nori was not made for composing lyrics, that much is certain.

Anyway…

He was worried when Bofur left on that fools quest to hide the Arkenstone. The bloody idiot went all the way to Forochel! Forochel! I mean who does that? Well, Bofur obviously but that's irrelevant. Still he was relieved when Bofur made the most dramatic of returns. The whole year he worried that Bofur's hat would find its way to Erebor indicating its owner's death. But Bofur came back and brought a damn dragon with him. That also worried Nori. He was afraid that Caliuen would go all Smaug on them or something. But he saw Bofur's affection towards her and realized she was his one. He had been shocked to learn of her heritage. But as Nori's saying went 'The friend of my friend is my distant ally'. Thorin welcomed her claiming Eru had told him to accept her. Nori just decided to abide by it.

Now came the political problems. After improving his health, Thorin rewarded the Company. Fili and Kili were declared Heirs under the Mountain. Balin was made Thorin's Royal Advisor. Dwalin the Captain of the Guard, Oin the Royal and Head Healer and Gloin the Royal Banker and Head of the Treasury. Dori was made Master of Cloth and Trade and Erebor's trade ambassador while Ori was declared Royal scribe and Head Librarian. Bifur and Bofur were made the Mine Foremen and Royal Toymakers. Now that was just sad. Making toys for nobility but they seemed to enjoy it. Bombur was made the Head of Kitchens and the Master of Forges. To be honest, Bombur controlled more than half of Erebor. Bilbo was made an Honorary Lord while Gandalf, yes Gandalf, was declared the Honorary Wandering and Meddling Guest. Honestly, Nori had no idea what Thorin was thinking when he said that. What good is reclaiming the Mountain from a dragon only to lose it to an angry wizard? As for Nori? Well he was the Spymaster of course.

All these positions brought a lot of opposition. Firstly, the dwarves of the Iron Hills wanted Dain to be king or at least the Crown Prince. However Fili was Crown prince and Thorin king. This led to the dwarves spreading weird rumors about them, instigating revolts and chaos. Nori handled that quite easily but what if Dain himself joined the revolts? Nori knew that many of Dain's advisors wanted him to be King and of course they would be plotting to do so. So Nori was trying to prevent any progress for a damn conspiracy ring.

Speaking of advisors, Balin was also a provisional target. Dwarves attempted to use him to manipulate the king. Huh, good luck with that. But then there were the ghouls from Thror's reign who demanded they be reinstated as Royal Advisors. But Thorin refused and they had to settle for seats on the King's Council only. It would only be a matter of time before assassination attempts began.

Nori wasn't as worried about Dwalin though. Dwalin could hold his own and quite frankly every dwarf in Erebor with the exception of a lucky twelve feared him. Oin too was not in as much danger because rebels understood the importance of good healers and Oin was obviously the best of the best with the exception of Lord Elrond, Gandalf, tree-shagging Thranduil and the Witch of the Wood, Galadriel. Gloin also could hold his own and his lad Gimli, well that was backup if you need any alright. The lad swung an axe better than half of Thorin's personal guards.

He was worried Bifur may lose his temper as the previous Mine Foremen from Thror's time and older dwarves of the Iron Hills believed the position should be theirs. They thought of Bifur to be stupid as he could only speak in Khuzdul. However Bifur had infinite patience and him losing his temper was as likely as Dori becoming an assassin. He worried about Bofur because many believed him a traitor at having hid the Arkenstone and having forged a friendship with the Dunedain ranger's Chieftain. He worried about Bombur. The fat dwarf could easily be targeted but as he controlled the kitchens and supplied food, that was unlikely.

But most of all, Nori worried about his brothers especially Ori. He trusted too easily and that may lead to his downfall. It wasn't that he did not worry about Dori as well but Dori was no one's fool. He could hold his own better than anyone in Arda. Be at the wrong end of his slap and you'll be shaken for months. Nori remembered of how Dori had slapped him once. His jaw still hurt!

Nori worried about Bilbo. He knew that the hobbit and Thorin had feelings towards each other. He also knew that many dwarrowdams would try to catch Thorin's eye which incidentally was not going to happen because both eyes were firmly trained on the burglar. Nori smiled. He wondered if he should tell Bilbo that Nori had stolen and demolished Bilbo's Grandpa Mungo's chair. On a serious note, many would attempt to harm Bilbo either to clear their path towards the King or to hurt Thorin.

There was always the threat of folk with evil intentions from Dale coming to Erebor but Nori trusted Bard. He also worried about visiting elves. To be honest, the only times he felt comfortable was when the prancing prince ling Legolas Greenleaf or that Tauriel visited. There was the ever present threat of an invasion or attack.

But this was not his greatest worry. He worried mostly about something he had seen in multiple places in Erebor. It was a transparent white figure perhaps a ghost or some other supernatural spirit. But it created considerable tension. As far as he knew, and that was very far, this thing had only revealed himself to him.

Nori was sure that it was not from the world of the living. He remembered the words of Radagast the Brown. What sort of intentions did this creature hold? Was it a creature at all? Why had it revealed itself only to Nori? He hoped Gandalf would stop by so that Nori could ask him about it. But more than that Nori eagerly awaited the arrival of the elves of Lothlorien for he believed that the Witch Galadriel would be the best to ask for help.

Nori had never seen the creature's face. He first saw it deep in the mines. A pale figure floated through the mines and Nori followed it entranced. This happened quite a few times until Nori grew suspicious. Now he followed it only to get answers regarding what it was, what was it doing here and how to kill it?

Recently, he had been having some nightmares if you wanted to call them that. He found himself in a tower which was disturbingly similar to the dark tower of Barad-Dur. There he would see the figure from afar and it would say in a melancholic voice

 _The dwarf was hissing, its pride dented_

 _The spy is rattled, its doom imminent_

 _Join the force of Geytyar, and save yourself from impending doom_

He would then see the creature extend a disheveled hand inviting Nori to join it. Before he could, he would see the Lady Galadriel not the Witch Galadriel who would say

 _Fret not, my dear Nori_

 _For we all have something to fear_

 _Join it and go to your doom_

 _Fight it only with the power of the moon_

 _For only you can save the wandering folk_

 _From a foe invisible to those unseen_

He would then awaken from the dream sweating and shivering. These dreams meant something and he would know only when Galadriel arrived. But Nori was the sharpest dwarf in Erebor if not the sharpest dwarf in Arda. This thing was the most important threat to the wandering folk, the dwarves he realized. Apparently only Nori held the power to stop it. That too the power of the moon, whatever the hell that is. But he assumed all this from the words of Galadriel in his dream. Was it a smart thing to do? Would attempting to end this foe result in getting his attention away from what goes on in Erebor?

Nah. He had a network of spies for such situations. Not just in Erebor, but some in Mirkwood and Dale as well. Yes, he worked with men and elves for that Nori believed was the only way to win. An alliance or preferably friendship with the other free peoples of Middle-Earth. The elves that worked under him reported similar sightings near the fortress of Dol Guldur.

This thing had an obvious connection with the fortress. He remembered the Necromancer. Was it related to this thing? Was this thing thee Necromancer? He would have to work with his spies in Mirkwood, Galadriel and unfortunately that loony Brown wizard, Radagast to find out. Oh, and a human of course. Because that is the only way to win. AN alliance of men, elves and dwarves. An unbeatable combination. A so far invincible combination. But would it always prove successful?

Maybe it would, maybe not. And that was what worried Nori.

 **I apologize for the rather short chapter but I wanted to continue Nori's plot with the arrival of Galadriel and other elves. Meanwhile I want to write something on Bagginshield is what the next chapter involves.**

 **Anyway feel free to guess whom it was that Nori saw.**

 **Please review**

 **-The Noise of Thunder**


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo fell on his bed with an exasperated sigh. The hobbit was confused. Did Thorin Oakenshield reciprocate the hobbit's feelings towards him? Well, Bilbo thought that he did before what happened at the battlements.

He knew that Thorin wasn't in his right mind when he threatened to kill Bilbo. The gold sickness was influencing him. However that day still haunted Bilbo. He would wake up in the middle of the night sweating due to a nightmare. That nightmare was always Thorin attacking him.

After the battle he thought that Thorin had finally come to his senses. He managed to convince Thranduil to heal him but what happened when Thorin awoke… well he didn't know how to quite describe it.

 _Oin had approached Bilbo while the hobbit sat in a tent with Gandalf. Once there Bilbo had begun relentlessly questioning him due to the hobbit's anxiety. Well, it only took a single slap from Oin to silence him. Bilbo stood there in shock, unable to process what had just happened. Oin simply stood glaring at him and told him to take a seat. Oin then told Gandalf that Balin was looking for him and with that, Gandalf took his leave._

 _"It's over, laddie," Oin told Bilbo._

 _Bilbo just gaped at him, his heart breaking and the very fabric of his soul being torn apart at the revelation regarding the demise of King Thorin II Oakenshield. That is before Oin started guffawing like a madman. Bilbo looked at him aghast, unable to see exactly what was humorous about a death. That is until Oin cleared it all up._

 _"I mean he finally regained consciousness."_

 _Bilbo all but yelled at Oin, "You think that's funny? You think tricking a hobbit about his love's death is a joke?" Before realizing exactly what he had said, "Not… I mean… it's just that… well…"_

 _"Save it, Bilbo. I've known since the Carrock. After all I'm deaf not senseless and who do you think I am? Dwalin?"_

 _"Not senseless?"Bilbo ignored the implied insult to Dwalin._

 _"Why, of course! Even a blind person could see it."_

 _Bilbo decided to change the topic, unable to comprehend Oin's logic, "So Thorin's awake?"_

 _"Yes he is. Ol' leaf tickler worked some magic and it took just a few hours for that Durin idiot to awaken. He wants to see you, laddie. I think it for the best if you do go meet him."_

 _Bilbo got up and sprinted towards the tent accommodating Thorin before Oin's voice made him stop in his tracks. Looking back he realized that Oin was not done._

 _"Yes?" He asked._

 _"Just make sure that he doesn't exert himself too much. Oh, and Bilbo, we did it. We did it. I never doubted you. You see I always knew you would get the job done because unlike the others I was paying attention at Bag End and I heard you saying that you're an expert. I know from experience that experts always get the job done. Now go see that insufferable idiot and don't hesitate to knock some sense into him."_

 _Bilbo felt himself swelling in pride at Oin's words. He remembered how Fili, Kili, Bofur and Balin had been the only dwarves whom actually befriended him. While Oin had not been at all open, Bilbo remembered that unlike the others Oin never criticized Bilbo and firmly believed him to be an expert burglar who was just pulling their legs with his mistakes._

 _But all those memories were lost when he saw Thorin. The dwarf lay on a bed looking like… well death. Slowly he opened his eyes and with much difficulty he focused them on Bilbo._

 _"Bilbo," his voice came as an unearthly rasp._

 _Bilbo expected him to apologize for his actions before the battle but he was not expecting what Thorin really had in mind. " Yes Thorin?"_

 _"_ Marry _me," Thorin drawled._

 _Bilbo looked at him thoroughly thoroughly unimpressed. "I beg your pardon?"_

 _Thorin gave him a goofy smile, "Yavanna has blessed our marriage. Let us not linger. Call forth Balin and begin the preparations."_

 _"Uh, Thorin are you feeling alright or more specifically are you feeling sane?"_

 _"Will you Biblo Boggins do me the honour of accepting my marriage pvopoval?"_

 _"Ok Thorin, firstly it's BiLBo not BiBLo. Secondly it's Baggins not BOggins. Thirdly it's proposal not pvopoval. Furthermore did you take a hard hit to the head? Or are you drunk? Did someone put your head in a bag?"_

 _"I only want to be in one bag and that's Baggins."_

 _Bilbo looked at Thorin scandalized, "Be that as it may," Thorin was busy making kissing noises, "Haven't you forgotten something?"_

 _"Do not worry, my Halfling, you're not half of anything." He then began giggling as if Aule himself had descended and blessed him._

 _"I'm talking about what you did to me regarding the Arkenstone. I belive I deserve an apology."_

 _That brought Thorin out of his giggling fit. "I'm sorry."_

 _"That's it?"_

 _"No I wrote a song for you."_

 _Bilbo was now sure that Thorin had indeed lost his mind. That theory was only confirmed when Thorin began singing:_

 _Far ovaaa the Missssty Mountains cooold_

 _To valleys deep and Halflings old_

 _I must awake my choice to make_

 _To find my One beloved bowl_

 _My heart was roaring for a fight_

 _My hobbit was moaning in the night_

 _His hair was curly it spread to his feet_

 _Our love like torches extinguishing light_

 _Bilbo stood listening to the deranged, inappropriate and rather poorly sung song that Thorin had composed. Once finished Thorin gave him a watery smile, "I vove youv," he said._

 _Now was not the time to reveal his feelings to Thorin, Bilbo realized and he wondered if everything Thorin said was genuine or not. Anyway now was not the time._

 _"Bilbooooo, do you vove me too?"_

 _"Not now Thorin, you're not in you right mind."_

 _Thorin's eyes began watering, not something Bilbo ever expected to see. "You hate me," he wailed._

 _Wailed. Thorin was wailing? What new devilry was this? "It's not that Thorin. I love you very much but I cannot marry you."_

 _Thorin glared at him, "You're a hippo crate."_

 _"A hippo? Crate? Oh you mean a hypocrite."_

 _"Yes you twick me. I will get my vevenge. But more impotantly I will get you. Remember I know where you vive."_

 _Bilbo decided to put an end to the madness and took Oin's advice to knock some sense into Thorin and smacked him on the head effectively knocking him out. Wow. What happened to the thick skulls of the dwarves? Whaa]t happened to we are made of stone?_

 _On his way out he saw Oin and told him that Thorin had fallen asleep. That was how that day ended._

But ever since then Thorin had shown no interest towards Bilbo but Bilbo had caught Thorin stealing longing glances at him. Now he wondered how to inform Tgorin of his feelings. Should he be blunt and blurt them out before the dwarf? No subtlety was the answer. But before that he had to find out about Dwarven courting customs.

But who should he approach for help? Gloin and Bombur were the only married dwarves he knew. However Gloin instead of giving advice would launch into stories about his wife and son and he also had an unfortunate tendency to babble when drunk. Bombur on the other hand would encourage Bilbo to cook some delicious treats and grow a beard and eat. Not very helpful advice to be honest.

Bofur was quite taken with Caliuen. Bilbo didn't mind that, in fact he quite liked the dragon-daughter. She had good manners and well the list went on and on. However Bofur was taking him to Dale tomorrow and perhaps he could ask him there. Bilbo found it difficult to communicate with Bifur so that wasn't an option.

Dori would be a good source, but Bilbo was sure that Dori would be able to meddle out information about whom Bilbo loved if he didn't know already. Apparently Dori had given up his One to continue living and supporting Nori and Ori and Bilbo found that truly impressive. Nori was very agitated recently, perhaps that came with being Spymaster. But Nori frequently inquired about when the Lady Galadriel would arrive from Lothlorien. There was a story behind that, definitely but Bilbo had bigger worries.

Oin probably wasn't one to approach and neither was Dwalin. Bilbo was never going to take this to Fili or Kili. Balin was ok.

But Ori! Ori was perfect. Ori would tell him everything there is to know and would also find him some excellent books to refer to.

That left Bilbo with four options. Balin, Bofur, Dori and Ori. They would surely hold answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo sat in his quarters unable to sleep. He slept for a few hours at the very best since the battle. So, this was a completely normal routine. Usually, when he awoke, he'd read a book, wait for sleep to come to him or think about Thorin Oakenshield.

But tonight he didn't feel like doing any of those things. On the contrary, he yearned for adventure, thrill and discovery. Where does that lead to? Well, a stroll around Erebor at night. A sole adventure.

Bilbo slipped out of his room into the hallway. He was greeted by complete silence, mainly because Erebor was as empty at night as it was when Smaug was around. The only sounds one could hear was those of dwarves snoring or soldiers patrolling the corridors.

Bilbo had his living chambers in the Royal Wing and so obviously Thorin insisted that Bilbo be given a personal guard. Bilbo had agreed to this, but with a condition, which was, that Bilbo choose who looks after him. Bilbo had chosen Rodor, a dwarf from the Iron Hills. Rodor had a good heart and was an excellent warrior so Bilbo felt safe with him. But more importantly, Rodor was a heavy drinker and heavy sleeper which worked out perfectly because now Bilbo could go for a stroll wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and by himself.

Erebor was beautiful. In terms of architecture, that is. However most of Erebor lacked natural beauty. It made Bilbo think of the Shire where one could see the stars from almost anywhere. But that was not the case here. However, there were certain places in Erebor where you could see the sky, and Bilbo knew each and every one of them better than any dwarf, except perhaps Nori.

Bilbo strolled through Erebor only encountering a few guards. The guards did make a lot of noise while walking so he would simply wear his ring whenever one came into sight. No one hindered his route to his destination and within a few minutes, Bilbo had navigated his way to a balcony.

It was a beautiful night. A full moon whose light shone all over the landscape. The stars were out. Constellations… well he couldn't quite remember the names. But overall, a truly remarkable sight. An aura of peace and tranquility surrounded him and sleep came to Bilbo. What better place to spend the night? Why shouldn't he spend the night here? The answer to that was Thorin. A grumpy Thorin was a normal occurrence but a furious Thorin was not something which Bilbo wished to encounter. Although he had fully recovered from the gold-sickness, Bilbo was still afraid of Thorin. That fear influenced some of his decisions, such as not spending the night outside his chambers.

Ah, the sound of music was all that was missing. He could almost imagine it. The low yet melodious ringing of harps. A song filling the night and before he knew it he dozed off, only to abruptly awake a few minutes later. Sleep had left him once again but he could still imagine the music, which he then realized was not his imagination but very much real.

Looks like he wasn't the only one still awake and having a bad night. He followed the sound only to be shown the most bizarre sight; Thorin Oakenshield sat beneath the stars, his eyes closed, his face a mask of peace, his fingers slowly strumming the cords on the harp to produce the most beautiful noise that Bilbo had ever heard. He had never expected Thorin to play a harp of all things. Come to think of it, Thorin was the only one undisturbed by the music the elves played in Rivendell. Bilbo closed his eyes, enjoying the music until it stopped. He opened his eyes to see Thorin looking right at him.

"What are you doing up so late if I may ask?" Thorin spoke while gesturing at Bilbo to sit next to him to which he obliged.

"Couldn't sleep," Bilbo replied.

"And where is Rodor?"

"I slipped past him, he still thinks I'm asleep," not the entire truth but not a complete lie either, "You play the harp?" Bilbo asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Thorin was silent for a few moments before replying, "As a Prince, I had to learn how to play an instrument. Luckily, I got to choose which one. So, I choose the harp. A reason why Dis never allowed me to teach Fili and Kili anything about music because according to my dear sister a harp is too feminine and elvish."

Feminine and elvish were the words which least accurately described Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo thought. It was quite funny if you think about it and so Bilbo let loose an ungraceful string of giggles. It was then that he realized that Thorin was saying something and he now came face to face with that glare which was the most consistent part of Thorin Oakenshield. "Pardon me?"

"I was asking, before you exhibited those horrendous antics, the reason for your inability to sleep."

Should he share his reasons with Thorin? Sure Thorin was a friend but this was the first time they were alone together since Thorin stupidly proposed to him a year ago. Plus, Bilbo did not fully trust him. Yet his tongue decided to go against his thoughts and said, "Nightmares."

"About what?"

"The battle, the death and you threatening to kill me."

Bilbo saw or thought he saw a flash of hurt cross Thorin's face when he mentioned that last one.

"Have you seen Oin about it?"

"I'd rather not worry him."

Thorin looked at him as if Bilbo had grown a beard. "Not worry him? It is his job."

"You know how Oin has all those interesting herbs. I might just forget about my nightmares and inquire about them. Curiosity is a dangerous thing, you know. After all it killed that cat."

"That was stupidity, not curiosity and you are being stupid regarding your decision not to go to Oin. It is this stupidity which could seriously harm you."

"Leave it to stupidity to take on where you left off." The words left his mouth before he could comprehend what he was about to say. Now Thorin's expression was one of absolute hurt.

"I... I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" he stammered.

"No you're right;" Thorin cut him off, "Perhaps not going to Oin is for the best.

Bilbo saw a single tear roll down Thorin's cheek. Should he have said that to Thorin? Of course, after what Thorin had done to him, Bilbo had every right to do so, but he knew that he shouldn't have.

"Do you think that if I play something for you it would help you fall asleep?"

"Perhaps."

"Please allow me too," it wasn't a request Thorin made but he was pleading to Bilbo to let him play.

"Ok," Bilbo agreed hoping to right his earlier mistake.

Thorin led Bilbo to his chambers and as Bilbo settled himself to sleep, Thorin sat on the sofa and began to play. Bilbo closed his eyes and was on the verge of sleep, when Thorin stopped. Bilbo heard Thorin move towards his bedside and so he pretended to be asleep. The next thing he knew Thorin had planted a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry Bilbo. I'd give up every gold coin in Erebor to go back and prevent myself from hurting you. Maybe one day you'll forgive. But I think I've blown my chance. Sweet dreams, my dear Bilbo." Thorin left the room and quietly closed the door behind him leaving a hobbit in his wake.

There was still hope, Bilbo thought, Thorin may yet love me. With that thought Bilbo fell asleep. He had no nightmares that night or any other night. No his dreams were filled with Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin would come to Bilbo's chambers in the evening and play the harp while Bilbo either sat and listened or read a book. The company was welcome though. Not that Bilbo was lonely in Erebor, but he longed for the company of his king. The nightmares got him that didn't they? Yes, life was good. Life was good.

"Bilbo, hurry up," Fili called out.

"We wouldn't want to be caught in the unsafe sections of Erebor do we?" Kili offered his input.

Bilbo glared at the two, in disbelief of how they had convinced him to come into the mines, of all places. Ah, but they hadn't convinced him at all. Bilbo took a little pride in the fact that the princes hadn't been able to coerce him into following them and so had to employ sneakier tactics which involved going into an unexplored section of the mines and not returning, long enough to get Bilbo worried and have him follow their route.

"Why would you bring me here?" Bilbo asked.

Fili and Kili exchanged the most gruesome smirk Bilbo had ever seen. He regarded them with suspicion before Fili spoke, "Word around the mountain is that you've bewitched our King."

"Yes," Kili continued with a serious expression, "The rumors say that the Halfling's burgled himself a Durin."

"Now there are only six remaining Durins. Mom, of course is still in Ered Luin so it can't be her. Dain has returned to the Iron Hills and you've never met his son. The two of us, well, we are obviously angels and the epitomes of proper and honorary behavior so that really leaves only our dear uncle, King Thorin," Fili told him.

"That is the most absurd accusation I've ever had leveled at me. It's simply preposterous! Why, even Lobelia's claims that I was secretly hosting trolls were not as stupid. IT's more far-fetched than the talk regarding Nori being an elf because he is so light-footed, or Bofur secretly being a dragon. Why, it's even more absurd than Balin plotting to assassinate the Line of Durin and Dain and his family so that the sons of Fundin inherit the mountain!" Bilbo burst out at the princes who still wore solemn expressions.

"Be that as it may," Kili replied, "You can understand why we would like to make sure that Uncle is not hurt by you. Therefore you will not blame us for taking appropriate measures," Kili said as he flexed his fingers.

"A-appropriate measures?"

"We've seen Uncle slipping into your room every evening and we can only imagine what sort of activities you two indulge in," Fili spoke as Bilbo spluttered indignantly, "But by no means do we want you to reveal them. Mahal, no."

Fili and Kili slowly moved towards him. Fili's hand moved towards one of his knives which made Bilbo think that this may not be a joke after all.

"Is-is-is this really necessary?" He asked

"Do not fret Bilbo," Kili spoke, "You won't come to too much harm."

"But I'm afraid the correct course of action must be taken," Fili continued from where his brother left off. "This infatuation between you and Thorin has gone on long enough. It is time for the righteous to put an end to the disgrace and expose the lie which is Bagginshield."

"Bagginshield?"

"But, of course, my dear hobbit, the greatest scandal in dwarven history should indeed be given a name. What say you Fili?" Kili asked.

"I quite agree, dear brother," Fili said.

"How did you two come to know of this?" Bilbo asked fearfully.

"My, my Fili! He admits it!" Kili exclaimed with mock anger.

"Indeed," Fili spoke with a blank expression, "and to answer your question, Bilbo, since Smaug is no more, the Company has nothing better to do than gossip. So gossip we do."

"You do realize that the whole mountain knows of you as The Burglar of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, 'Bilbo Bed-Warmer Baggins'," Kili said while smiling at Bilbo.

Neither Fili nor Kili could have predicted what happened next. Bilbo, the gentle hobbit that he was, kicked them both with his large, hairy feet on their shins. The next thing you know, Fili and Kili were rolling on the floor clutching their shins and screaming for justice against assault and the brutality that Bilbo had displayed himself capable of possessing. Kili even had tears rolling down his cheeks. Come on, he hadn't hit them that hard, had he? It took him a moment to realize that these were tears of laughter. Oh, their audacity!

"Make jokes like that again, and I'll do a lot worse," Bilbo said rolling his eyes at the scene before him.

"Don't come crying to us when Dwalin arrests you for harassing the Heirs to the King," said Fili.

"Funny you should mention crying," Bilbo smirked while looking at Kili. Said dwarf burst into protest when he realized what Bilbo was saying.

"Are you quite done?" A baritone voice spoke behind them. Looking back Bilbo saw Thorin standing with his arms folded and an exasperated expression on his face.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Kili asked.

"Long enough," he said while glaring at his nephews, "You too will have guard duty with Dwalin 17 hours a day for two weeks. Do not even think of shirking your duty or blabbering such nonsense again. If you do, then my sister-sons the consequences will be far more dire than anything you can imagine. I will find out if you do anything I have forbidden just like I found out you had brought Bilbo into the mines of all places! What were you thinking? Haven't you seen enough death already or do you wish to experience it yourself?"

"How did you know we were here?" Fili asked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. Of everything Thorin said that was what they got out of it.

Thorin looked at them as if they had lost their minds. "Nori, of course. Do not ever put yourself in such danger again and never bring my hobbit near the mines without my permission. Do you understand? Now leave. I shall notify Dwalin shortly."

As the princes left, Bilbo heard Fili whispering to Kili, "Did you hear that? He said MY hobbit. Something is definitely going on."

Bilbo fixed his gaze on Thorin. "Why did you enquire about me, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Those fools have kept you down here for the entirety of the day. It's almost night. I came to your chambers with my harp only to find that you were not present."

"Oh."

"Shall we?" Thorin asked and strode out of the mines. Bilbo smiled to himself before following him.


End file.
